Colorblind
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: Hermione needs to find a new best friend, because all of her current best friends don't seem to care anymore. But maybe she's about to find love, instead...girl&girl fic. Hermione & a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione turned to Ron and watched him hand in hand with his new girlfriend.

For the past weeks, he had been really distant from her, like she was not his best friend anymore. Ever since he had met Julie, Hermione felt all alone.

It was not like Harry really had time to chat with her, either. He had recently gave up on Ginny, to spend most of his time kissing a new girl that had just been transferred to Hogwarts. Even Ginny was now a couple with Neville Longbottom, who could have guessed.

Hermione was really all alone. Ron had completly forgotten that they had been in love just some months ago, and that they had share something together.

If Hermione wanted to be honest with herself, everyone had forgotten about her. She would have never thought that guys were such unfaithfull to girl friends. As soon as they find love, their new girlfriends protest on having to share them, and instead to choose friendship, those stupid boys chose some love that was not even meant to last, or at least, that's what she thought.

Hermione looked at the 3 other tables in the great hall, trying to find out a girl in whom she could find a real friend. Someone who wouldn't stop caring when something supposely better comes her way. Everyone seemed already talking and laughing together. Even Draco Malfoy, the stupid git, was hand in hand with Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the most awkward couple of the whole school and let out a sigh. Her eyes jumped on the person sitting right next to the loverbirds and she frowned. She had never met the girl, and didn't even recall seeing her before.

Her long brown hair falling over her shoulders was half-hidding the sheet she was quickly scribbling on it. She pushed Malfoy, who had taken too much space, with an annoyed glance.

She was the only one who didn't seem to be with someone else. She seemed to be the only girl who would need a friend.

Hermione got up slowly, repeating over and over in her head a two sentences speech she wanted to let out. As she was getting closer, she over heard their conversation.

"Livia, don't be a jealous bitch." Pansy said, looking at the pretty girl on the other side of Draco.

"Shut up, Pansy, you don't even know what you're talking about." the girl simply replied, her eyes still stuck in her book.

"I know you wish you had Draco, but he's mine." she said, sticking her nose up.

"Pansy, baby, easy."

Hermione noticed Livia rolling her eyes.

"You two are annoying me. I'm trying to do my homework." the brunette repeated in a mean tone.

"You are so boring, Livia. Gosh. Get a guy. You're a shame to all of us, Slytherins."

Hermione was now standing in front of the trio, speechless. Slytherin. In her excitment and motivation to find a new friend, she had completly forgotten that if that same girl was sitting next to Draco, she was obviously a Slytherin.

"If you two are fun, than I'd rather be boring." Livia replied. "Plus, you can keep that old best friend of mine. He became a loser."

Draco turned to Livia and grimaced to her, even if he knew she was joking. She sent him a grin before to wink at him.

Hermione frowned at them, wondering since when Draco and her had been best friends. Even more impressing, she wasn't even aware Draco had real friends.

"By Merlin's beard. What are you doing here, Granger?" Pansy expressed.

Malfoy started laughing. "A mudblood near the Slytherin's table. Are you stupid, Granger?"

Hermione's lips became smaller as she felt anger run in her veins. She wanted to bitch something back to them, but didn't dare to. She wasn't standing there to argue with some losers.

"You two are really stupid, why don't you shut up a second?" Livia frowned to them. "Here, just kiss each other. Maybe it will give a break to the magic world." she kept saying.

With that, she got up quickly, closed her books with the loudest noise possible and left the table. When she arrived at Hermione's level, she grabbed her arm and brought her out of the great hall with her. Hermione's eyes became bigger from Livia's behavior, but she still followed the girl, looking at her shining hair moving on her back as she walked.

As soon as they stepped foot outside, Livia turned to her and grinned, sticking her books to her chest.

"I'm Livia Cooper." she said. "And if you want a good advice, I don't think a Gryffindor should approach the Slytherin's table."

Hermione licked her lips but remained silent.

"I only said that because the students of my house can be very mean, sometimes."

How could a Slytherin be so caring?

Hermione smiled. Maybe she had found a new best friend, perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _why does everyone like 2 guys together (Harry&Draco, to name the most popular), but don't read 2 girls together? hey, its about love here, guys! i love you if you read and review :)_

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione? Hello?"

The girl sighed and turned to her best friend, or at least he used to be. Her annoyance was easily showed in her facial expression and Harry's face turned into a grimace.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

He had deserted her, and he asked why she was rude to him? Hermione bited her bottom lip to stop the mean comments in her head to get out by her lips.

"No reason. I was lost in my thoughts." she just answered.

She tried to push away the anger she felt towards Harry and Ron, but when Harry turned around to kiss his girlfriend Mely, Hermione grimaced.

"Do you want to hang out with us this afternoon, Hermione?" Ron asked, firmly gripping Julie's hand.

Hermione's glance looked at their fingers interwined and shook her head in a negative way. It was hard enough to be a third wheel, but being a fifth wheel and hanging out with two couples would probably bore her to death. She didn't feel like looking at them making out all day long.

She looked up and saw Livia entering the great hall. Their eyes met and the girl's smile went up straight until her ears as she started running in their direction. Hermione smiled back and got up in a quick movement.

"No, thanks. I have someone to see." she answered, her eyes leaving her new friend' petite frame. She left the table and joined her friend, a big grin spreading on her face.

"I was wondering where you were." Hermione said, stopping in front of Livia.

"Sorry, Filch found me trying a spell on one of those annoying Hufflepuffs."

Even though Livia's words were supposed to annoy her, Hermione was way too happy to finally be with someone who cared for her to get mad.

They both walked out of the great hall and headed towards Hogwart's yard.

"You know you shouldn't get yourself in trouble like that." Hermione finally said as the shinning sun leaded their way.

"Than keep me out of it." Livia grinned, talking her friend's hand and pulling her.

She bursted into laughter, bringing an other smile to Hermione's lips and started running. Before she could realize it, Hermione ran after her. After a while of running, Livia let herself fall on the grass, breathless. Hermione tried to stop too but tripped over her feet before to fall on her knees right next to her best friend. She started laughing too, trying to catch her breath.

She didn't remember the last time she had felt so good and free with someone. Even Harry and Ron couldn't undertsand her that way, which is why she sometimes kept stuff from them. It was real tough not to be able to share your secrets with someone, and Hermione had dreamt of a girl friend for a long time. A girl she could tell everything to, without being scared of being judged, or laughed at.

She looked at Livia and realized maybe she was the friend she was searching and wishing for.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Hermione laughed lightly.

"Pretty much." Livia shrugged with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you that before but... how come I've never seen you in Hogwarts before?" she questioned.

"Oh, well I was tranferred just some weeks ago. I just had to change of school, so I'm trying my best to stay in Hogwarts now... I need to get my grades up." Livia explained. "Weird for a Slytherin, to care about that, don't you think?"

"Slytherins don't just have bad sides." Hermione said, smiling.

"I thought it would be great to be in school with my best friend, but I was wrong." Livia kept going.

"Why?"

Hermione frowned. She knew Draco wasn't nice at all with her, but he should have been at least with his own best friend.

"It's just... ever since he's with Pansy he kind of ignores me. I think she doesn't like me much." Livia shrugged again.

"She's mot likely jealous of you." Hermione said.

"Of me? There's nothing to be jealous about. My parents are rich and well-known, but so is her family. And she already has Draco... he chose her over me. What a best friend." Livia rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Maybe because you're prettier than she could ever be."

Hermione's heart jumped in her chest. She couldn't believe she had said those words and a hint of red colored her cheeks.

Livia only smiled to her, amused by Hermione's shyness.

"Thank you." she finally said. "Aren't those your friends?" she added with a frown, looking behind her friend.

Hermione turned around looking at Harry, Mely, Ron and Julie sitting together. She smiled.

"Yes." she answered. "Well, at least they used to be." she almost whispered.

The sight of her old best friends having fun without her didn't sadden her, to her own surprise. She looked again at Livia and grinned.

"Who cares about them? I have you, now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione scribbled quickly the sentences in her head to finish her homework as soon as possible. She had been hanging out with Livia for the past weeks, and against all the effort Harry and Ron had made to spend some time with her, she pushed them away.

Still, at this exact moment, they were sitting next to her, working on Snape's last homework. As usual, Harry didn't know what to write, and Ron, even worse at keeping up with the classes, didn't even know what he was supposed to be writting about.

"Still working?"

Hermione looked up, not noticing that Harry and Ron had done the same, and were giving the girl who stood in front of Hermione a questioning look. A sincere and happy smile spread across her face.

"Yes, unfortunatly." Hermione said, looking straight in Livia's eyes.

The slytherin smiled back at her.

"It's time for a break, don't you think?" she proposed.

"You can forget that. Hermione is always studying before to have fun. I guess it's pain for pleasure."

Livia gave him a haughty look and frowned to him.

"I don't think I talked to you, Weasley." she said, looking at him from head to toes.

Hermione sent a mean look to Ron and got up abruptly, her lips smaller because of the anger.

"Yea, mind your business." she snaped. "I'm free to do whatever I want to."

She took her books, sticking them on her chest and moved her head high. She walked, sure of herself, in the door's direction without looking back. Livia tried to catch up with her, on the other side of the table as the looks of the Gryffindor's students, their eyes following them until they were out of sight.

When they were out of sight, Hermione stopped straight anf turned furiously to her best friend.

"They get me so angry!" she yelled moving her arms frenetically. "Why do they even act like that?"

Livia grabbed both of her arms and smiled to her. Hermione couldn't help but smiled back, feeling a strong feeling invading her whole body. She let her shoulders fall down as her anger left her body quickly.

She looked in her best friend's eyes and she felt safe, and a unique kind of love spread completly in her veins, sending a rush to her brain. She didn't know why, and she didn't care at all, but she had found someone who could make every bad feeling disapear, leaving only the good ones inside her.

"You're okay now?" Livia asked, grinning.

Hermione nodded, taking a big breath, her huge smile still illuminating her face.

As usual, their footsteps brought them outside in silence, and they sat down further from the rest of the students.

"You've very quiet." Hermione pointed, looking at her friend with worried eyes.

Livia didn't dare to look up and played with the ring on a finger from her right hand. She had a hard time to tell the secrets she had been keeping for herself for a long time. Hermione was different, though. Livia had always been really close to Draco, but she never thought she could reveal to him what was hidden deep inside her body, and running in her veins all the time. If only things would be easier. But unfortunatly, Draco could never make things easier. It always had to be complicated. So weird, for a boy. That is most probably why Livia had never told him her real secrets. Or maybe she was trying to find reasons to keep them for herself.

At that exact moment, though, she knew she didn't want to base this new friendship on untold evidences, or on dark secrets. She wanted to be honest with Hermione, even if it may make her back away from her.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Livia stopped herself and let a big sigh get out of her lungs.

She felt Hermione's hand slowly sliding on hers, and squeezing her fingers as her heartbeats echoed all over her body.

"You know you can tell me anything. That's what best friends are for."

Her head still down, Livia grinned at the compassion the pretty girl had for her, and the words she had used. Livia couldn't believe she, for once, had a real best friend, someone who was interested in her... someone who cared, and wouldn't leave her for someone else.

"Promise not to run away." Livia said in a low voice, making Hermione get closer to her.

"It's a promess." Hermione said, making Livia look up at her.

Livia stared back at her, noticing the serious in Hermione's face, making her very difficult not to believe.

"I'm different from you, and from a lot of people." Livia said before to lick her lips.

Hermione stared at her, waiting for the rest of it. She didn't even blink, and barely even moved.

"I like girls."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor's common room on a couch, staring at the fire in front of her. The long sleeves of her sweater falling over her fingers, and a glass of hot chocolate maintained by both her hands, she had her eyes lost in space. She brought her legs that were laying on her side, closer to her as she let out a sigh off her lungs.

She didn't know if she had reacted the right way. Avtually, a reaction wasn't really what she had had. She had only smiled, and changed the subject. Livia had sent her a quick frown, but had reliefly played the game. Hermione had hidden her shock behind a very big grin, so big, it almost looked fake.

Now that every Gryffindors, and most likely any other students in the school, were sleeping, she had time by herself to think. It's not like she could sleep, anyway.

The fire cracked in a peaceful way as the shade of red and orange danced in front of her, making shadows dance on the brick walls.

Hermione took a sip of her beverage and closed her eyes. She had no idea what to think about her best friend's revelation. Couldn't she have a normal friend, for once? Harry was the Chosen One... the Boy Who Lived, which made him different than pretty much the whole planet. As for Ron... well, he was anything but normal. If she looked at the other persons she was mixing with, the main were Neville, Luna and Viktor. Three faces and personalities almost impossible to forget. This time, she really thought she had a nomal friend, with a normal life, and that their friendship would be simple. But she was wrong, once again.

"Hermione?"

The girl quickly looked behind her and she saw Ron's new girlfriend frowning at her, questions obviously runnig through her mind.

"Hey, Julie." she simply said, turning back to look at the fire.

She was not in the mood to talk, and she thought that if she'd ignore her, maybe she would leave. Unfortunatly, Julie walked around the couch and took a seat next to her.

"Why are you up so late?" she simply asked.

Hermione licked her lips, containing the will she had to send her back the question in a mean way. Instead, she shrugged and half-smiled, still staring in front of her.

"I can't sleep, too much things running in my mind."

Julie looked at her for some seconds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she finally wondered.

Hermione shrugged slowly again.

"It's complicated."

She turned to Julie who raised her eyebrows, pushing her to tell more about the problems who made her insomniac.

"It's just... you know, it's not easy to be around people who are different."

"I know that. I mean I'm going out with Ron." Julie laughed as Hermione shared a smile with her. "But really, what's the definition of normal? Everyone has something special, and I think that's what makes life so amazing."

Hermione wanted to answer, but no word came to her mind. There was nothing left to say, and Julie was right. Someone exactly like her would make her go insane, or would at least completly bore her. And Livia was the only girl who seemed to really care about her. The fact that she was into girls wouldn't change much in their friendship.

"Well, I'll try to go to bed again." Julie smiled, getting up.

"Thanks for listening to me." Hermione sent her back her smile.

"No problem."

Hermione listened to Julie's footsteps until they were too far away and opened her bag to take her books. It was not common to her habits, but she hadn't started her homework, and knew she would have to stay up all night long. At least, the problem invading her head didn't seem as devastating as they used to be.

---

The sun shined on Hermione's face and she slowly opened her eyes as the rays woke her up. Realizing she was still in the common room, she quickly packed her stuff and ran upstairs, throwing her stuff on her bed. She dressed up as fast as she could while the other girls slowly sat up in their beds and rubbed their eyes.

Hermione left before anyone could ask her any question. As she stepped foot outside Gryffindor's dormitory, she bumped into Luna who seemed lost in space, as she usual did.

"Good morning, Hermione."

She always seemed to be singing, when she talked, and Hermione smile. Luna was different, but she was such a great person, and a unique friend. Hermione stuck her books to her chest and got closer to Luna.

"Good morning, Luna." she answered.

"Are you going to the Great Hall? I'm rather hungry." she chanted again.

"Yes, I am."

As they walked slowly in the halls, Hermione grinned. Livia was still the same girl she had liked even if now, she knew she was different. It didn't matter. After all, Livia had trusted her enough to share this secret with her. And that was a very special friendship demonstration.

"Oh, look Hermione." Luna started as she opened the immense doors. "Your friend is there."

Hermione's eyes followed Luna's glance and she saw Livia, standing in the middle of the room. Some students were already sitting at their house table, waiting for breakfast, but Hermione didn't care. She walked up to her best friend with a happy smile.

"Hey, Livia. Want to spend some time with me after breakfast?" she grinned more.

Livia's lips moved before to form a smile.

"I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun set once again, announcing the end of the day, and at the same time, the start of a very special weekend. Hermione looked at the sight outside, smiling to the beautiful image in front of her.

Ginny managed to get her attention by moving frenetically her hand in front of Hermione's face, who shook her head lightly, getting out of her thoughts.

"Are you in love or something?"

Hermione frowned, still grinning, surprised and amused by Ginny's comment. She let her arms that were placed around herself, fall on each side of her petite body and shook her head slowly to the redhead.

"No, what makes you think that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I haven't seen you with a book in hands for 2 days, and because you've spent most of your time lost in space." Ginny explained, slightly smiling.

She didn't wait for an answer and left Hermione who only shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking back at the darkness by the window.

It really seemed as if the night had completly fallen down, as stars sparkled the beautiful cloudless sky. Hermione took a big breath and moved her shoulders closer to her as if she wanted to embrace her own body. Ginny's words came back to her mind and she laughed some more.

True, she hadn't felt so good in a very long time, but love wasn't in cause. It was all about the new friendship she had developped with Livia that made her feel completly different than she used to. Thinking about it, it was not a bad thing at all. She had never felt so free and had never trusted someone so much.

"Good night, Hermione."

The brunette turned around and smiled at Ginny who quickly closed her bed's curtain. Hermione couldn't sleep and a grin appeared on her face when her watch started beeping with an annoying noise, making her heart beat along with it.

Hermione bited her bottom lip and in an impulsive way, she took her her watch and threw it on the bed before to walk quietly to the entrance of the girls' dormitory. She could hear some of the girls snoring as she pulled the door slowly to escape in silence.

She ran down the stairs and crossed the gryffindor's common room before to get out. The woman on the portray was sleeping tight and Hermione did her best not to wake her up. As she turned around, her heart jumped in her chest but she managed to remain silent.

Livia's grinning smile welcomed her and Hermione put her hand on her chest, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"You scared me." she whispered.

Livia laughed silently and they both ran downstairs, before to get out in the courtyard and sit on a bench. After minutes of silence, Hermione turned to her best friend and looked deeply and seriously in her green eyes.

"Why did you want us to join at night? Curfew is passed already." she asked.

She enjoyed spending time with Livia, but there was something that just didn't work with this whole story. And Hermione knew that at some point, they'd have to talk about it.

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"I'm not sure about this quote." Hermione half-smiled.

"Hey, I'm a slytherin, remember?" Livia shrugged.

Hermione smiled fully this time, making Livia's lips curl at their turn.

"You wanted to talk to me about your confession... Am I right?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Livia looked down at her hands, her long hair falling on the left side. Hermione could still see her face, since on the right, she had put it behind her ear. Her ashamed look made Hermione feel really guilty.

"Yea..." Livia said in a very low tone.

"It doesn't matter to me." Hermione started.

Livia looked up at her and she felt the need to explain herself.

"I mean..." Hermione started, moving on the bench. "Your sexual orientation isn't something that should get between our friendship."

"Aren't you scared I'll fall in love with you?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head, avoiding Livia's look. She had thought about it, actually. And weirdly, the thought didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"No. Just because you like girls, doesn't mean you like every girl walking on the planet." she laughed more.

Livia smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'm happy that you say that, because I've heard that a lot."

Hermione rolled her eyes and queezed her hand.

"I can bet."

Both girls looked at the sky in silence for a while. Hermione's thoughts roamed around the events of the past days, and emotions started to flow inside her. If she didn't want to drown in them, she knew she'd have to figure out what was wrong with her very soon.

"Here, thisis for you." Livia suddenly broke the silence.

Hermione looked in her eyes briefly before to look down at her opened hand, in which was lying a ring, glowing because of the moon and the stars illuminating them.

"I've been keeping it, to give it to someone special. And now that I found you, I knew you'd be the right one to have it."

Hermione smiled as she took the jewel in her tiny hand. She brought it close to her face to take a better look. The ring was a gold and the form made a small heart. In the middle, a pink stone was stuck. She quickly put it on her middle finger and put her hand in front of her face to admire it some more.

"Thanks, Livia. That's really sweet from you."

Shyness started to run in Hermione's veins as an unknown feeling made her heart beat in a way it never had before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hogsmade had never been so popular. While Harry and Ron were both sitting in the common room, planning the day they were going to spend with their girlfriend, Hermione was preparing herself in the girls' dormitory, still trying to decide on what to wear.

"Why are your clothes so important, suddenly?" Ginny asked.

She had been watching Hermione prepare herself for the past half hour, and was really annoyed. She had promised to wait for her before to get downstairs to join the others, but she found it less and less interesting to look at her trying an outfit, and than switching to an other.

"I don't know, I want to be comfy, but I want to look pretty, too." Hermione explained, still staring at her clothes and now sending a glance to the redhead sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ginny sighed loud but determined, she got up, picked a blue and pink lined pull and a pair of jeans before to hand both to Hermione.

"This. Now, hurry up." Ginny ordered.

Hermione bited her bottom lip, looking at the clothes Ginny was still handing.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny didn't have to answer, and simply gave Hermione a look that told her not to argue anymore. Scared by Ginny's mean glare, Hermione took the clothes she was holding and quickly put them on. Staring at herself in the glass of the mirror, she smiled.

"I look okay?"

"You look amazing, now, let's go."

Ginny pushed her in the door's direction and Hermione didn't fight, leading finally the way out. The both ran down the stairs and appeared in the empty Gryffindors' comoon room.

"If we're late, I'm gonna kill you, I swear Hermione." Ginny threatened.

Not answering her bitter remark, Hermione quickly followed Ginny until the front of the school where everyone was waiting to leave.

"You're lucky." Ginny whispered to Hermione before to join her new boyfriend of the week.

---

"You look amazing, today, Hermione."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn as a light shade of pink colored them.

"Thanks."

She was sitting with Livia in front of a butterbeer bottle in Rosemerta's place. A bunch of other students had taken a break from shopping to pass a good time with their friends. Hermione noticed Harry, Ron and their girlfriends, sitting a little further. She didn't feel an ounce of a bad feeling inside her, even if her friends were not with her.

Suddenly, the door opened wide and Draco Malfoy entered, followed by Crabbe, Goyle and his girlfriend Pansy. Hermione overheard her whining that she wanted to be alone with him, but Draco didn't send her a glance, too busy to look around the room in search of a free table.

As they passed next to their table, Pansy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to both girls, a mean smile illuminating her pale face.

"Oh, the lover birds." she laughed. "Are you on your first date?"

Hermione stayed speechless, her mouth slightly open but Livia rolled her eyes, moving her hand in front of Pansy, onviously telling her to leave them alone.

"Shut up, Parkinson." she simply said, not wanting to give her the show she was searching for.

"Yea, I shouldn't be disturbing your date. It was the time you were going to kiss each other, right?"

Livia's blood started burning in her veins, while Hermione's heart pumped quicker by the second. Livia got up, putting her face really close to Pansy's, a rude expression Hermione had never seen in her sweet face, that made her perfect traits look scarier than ever.

"Enough, Pansy." she whispered, only making Pansy smile even more.

"Defending your girlfriend, Livia? I thought you had better taste than that."

Livia quickly grabbed Pansy's shirt and brought her closer.

"If you insult her again, I'll hit you."

At this point, everyone was looking at the scene, either eyes rounded by the revelation, or amused by the imminent fight.

"No really, she's ugly."

Livia let Pansy go and turned around, and Pansy laughed, delecting her victory by sending a big grin to everyone present, and than looking at Draco, who was wearing a different facial expression.

"You're pathetic, Pansy." he said, shaking his head.

"Your best friend is a dyk..."

Livia's fist quickly hurt Pansy's jaw, making her bump into Draco's chest, as blood started invading her mouth.

"You fight like a muggle!" Goyle yelled. "No surprise, you're friends with a mudblood."

Livia quickly grabbed her wand and pointed him with it, ready to send him At that point, Hermione had gotten up, ready to stop her from making something she's regret, but right she was not quick enough.

"Levicorpus!" Livia yelled, making Goyle fly in the air, as if he was maintained by the ankle by an invisible hook.

Quickly, she let him fall roughly on the floor as Madam Rosemerta ran to them.

"Kids, calm down!"

Livia sent Pansy a look that meant that anyone who'd say something else against Hermione would get something similar.

"Livia, we need to talk." Draco's voice echoed in the silent room.

Livia turned to Hermione and smiled to her, before to follow Draco outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Livia looked at Draco with a questioning look, wondering if she'd get a lecture, or an angry explosion. Instead, Draco stared at her with no facial expression, like he was trying to discover something hidden inside of her, something she had never mentioned, something she kept secret.

"So it's true." barely escaped from his lips.

Livia licked her lips, slowly putting her hands in her pockets to close herself from his words, hoping he'd forget about all this, and change the subject. Maybe, even, she would get her best friend back.

"What is true." she finally asked, trying to avoid his eyes.

She didn't like the position she was in, and she wished she wouldn't be standing in front of the only guy that ever meant something to her, as he wondered so many things about her. She never wanted to share this part of her with him, the side of her that was attracted by girls. She always thought he could never understand what it really meant for her, and she had a scenario she had always created in her head, where Draco would try to make her change, or worse, would completly break the thin line relating them.

"You're in love with Hermione Granger?"

Livia almost jumped when he pronounced her first name. Never she had heard Draco call Hermione other than "Granger", and the fact that he called her like that sounded like an inch of respect had appeared in his voice, making Livia's heart melt. She didn't know if it was because of Draco, or because of the person he was talking about.

"So, Livia, are you?"

He had repeated his question with so much emotion, like he really cared. He was not talking about "mudblood", or "smartass". He seemed to be really interested in what Livia, his best friend, was feeling at this exact moment, and she felt like she could open up her heart to him. The only bad thing about it was... that she didn't even know herself what she felt towards Hermione. She thought she only considered her as a friend, but not that the question was asked to her, she started doubting the platonic feelings... it seemed like Hermione's beautiful face and perfect body actually did something to her. She was really special to her, in a way she couldn't seem to explain.

"I don't know." she said with a sight, looking at the ground and letting her shoulders fall.

Talking to Draco about her feelings had made her realized that the friendship with Hermione was special, but that the possibility of loving her was really heavy on her shoulders.

"You'd hate me if I dated her, would you?" Livia asked. "Me, a slytherin, with someone who isn't pureblood... You'd call me a treator, wouldn't you?"

She felt tears burning her eyes and tried to contain them. A bunch of mixed emotions ran through her veins, shaking her self-confidence. They say love is stronger than everything, but she didn't want to see disapointment in Draco's eyes, and she had no idea why it was so important at this exact moment.

She stopped herself from looking behind her to take a glance at the window, trying to see Hermione probably sitting alone, and waiting for her. She wished she could be with her, and she finally admited to herself that she already missed her.

"No."

Livia looked up, meeting the pale eyes of her best friend as she let a tear run on her right cheek, falling on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat at the simple word getting out of his lungs.

"You wouldn't hate me?" she asked.

Draco only moved his head from left to right lightly, staring at her. He got closer to her and allowed his arms around her, pulling her on his chest as she cried silently in his shirt.

"I wish you would have told me that you liked girls." he whispered. "I thought you trusted me."

Livia backed away to look at him and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, even though her eyes remained red from crying.

"I'm sorry."

And she really was. She didn't expect that kind of reaction from Draco. Even if they were really close, she was surprised to see compassion in his eyes, like he really cared about her, and she allowed herself to believe he actually really did.

"Are you going to keep this for yourself? I mean, I don't think Hermione likes me like that."

"You can trust me." he smiled sweetly at her, pushing her hair behind her ear. "And I'm gonna make sure Pansy shuts up about it."

Livia laughed lightly and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Draco."

She put herself on her toes and kissed his cheek with her lips wet from her tears, letting her hand slide on his arm as she backed away, still smiling to him, getting back inside to Hermione who quickly got up when she saw Livia getting in.

"Let's leave." Hermione proposed.

Livia nodded and followed her outside. As she passed next to Draco, they smiled to each other, both feeling their complicity and their friendship making their heartbeats accelerate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You've been acting weird, since yesterday." Hermione finally pointed, trying to stop herself from looking down at the sight of Livia's emerald green eyes.

Her friend stayed speechless for a while as an heavy silence fell, putting an invisible barrage between them.

After Livia and Draco's encounter, Livia and Hermione had walked in the streets for a while. At some point, Livia had stared at her and it had roughly hit her. She really had feelings for Hermione, feelings she never thought were possible to have. Even though it was killing her to admit it to herself, she was really in love with her. She had liked other girls in her life, and had lived secret relationships with some great persons, but Hermione was different. She was special, and unique, and right there, as she watched Hermione, her arms hugging her own waist to stop the cold from freezing her, she noticed the perfectness of her face, and Livia knew what love really was. It was not only a physical attraction, it was also feeling at your best with someone. It was feeling everything was going well, and would always do, when the other is around. It was a deep friendship slowly muting into something impossible to describe. Hermione was love, the real definition of the world. And it scared Livia more than anything else, more than she had ever been scared of something.

She took a big breath and tried to maintain her head up, looking in Hermione's eyes.

"I think we should stop seeing each other for a while."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth in a whisper, she regretted them. Her heart broke in two, and it took her all her strenght to take her words back.

"What..?" Hermione whispered, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "Why?" she asked a little louder.

Livia heard the despair in her voice, and her heart broke into more pieces. She had been scared of that question, because she knew that if she wanted to break the friendship between her and Hermione, she'd have to be mean. It would normally come to her very naturally. Being a slytherin, she had no problem insulting anyone, but Hermione was not just anyone.

"I'm a slytherin. I'm a pureblood. I can't hang out with you. I have no idea why I did, but I came back to reason."

The real reason was almost as painful. The fact that she loved Hermione, and now realized it, made everything so difficult to deal with. Instead of being hurt in some weeks, when Hermione would obviously notice the feelings she had for her, and would immediatly reject her, she would rather do it right now, trying to completly stop the love feeling running inside of her like poison. And if, by chance, Hermione would return her feelings, she couldn't live with seeing the person she loved the most in the world being laughed at and pointed at because of her.

Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was wrong, but for Livia, it was the only solution.

Hermione's eyes had teared up, her head slowly and lightly shaking from left to right, like she couldn't believe the words she was hearing.

Livia didn't have the strenght to call her names, especially the one she despised the most, "mudblood". Ahe just couldn't do that.

"You're kidding me, right?" Hermione asked.

Livia quickly imitated Hermione's head movement.

"No, I'm not. I've been thinking about it, and I can't continue."

Livia wanted to appologize, to throw herlse fin her arms, and to admit her love to her, but she didn't. Instead, she got up from their spot under the tree, and left Hermione sitten there. She couldn't bare to see her face again, her facial traits changing from sadness.

"Livia!"

She quickly wiped the single tear that had fallen on her right cheek and kept walking. Hermione stopped at her level and firmly grabbed her arm. Livia felt her fingers slowly sinking into her skin, and the warmth of her touch made her shiver.

"You can't do that to me. You're my best friend."

She did her best not to meet Hermione's hurt look.

"I'm not your best friend, Granger. I'm no one for you anymore. And you're nothing for me."

She stopped herself from talking, since any other words got stuck in her throat. The rudeness in her voice left a disgusting taste in her mouth, and she felt like the worse person in the world.

Roughly, she got out of Hermione's embrace and walked quickly inside the castle, running downstairs to the dungeon. She crossed the common room where Draco was sitting and she quickly got in the girls' dormitory o be sure he wouldn't follow her. Tears were flooding her eyes, and invading her cheeks, blurring her sight.

She regretted everything, every word, every sigh, every tear that came from Hermione's eyes. She hated herself for pushing away the love she had for her. She didn't know if she was going to survive to this.

But it was all for the good...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was in the middle of the night, and Hermione was still laying in her bed completly awake with a stomach pain. Livia had changed completly in a matter of second. One minute she was defending her from people's insults, and the next one, she was announcing her their friendship was over.

Hermione tried to find the detail she had missed, the reason why Livia had decided to end the best relationship she had ever had. Deep down, she couldn't help but think that it was also the best friendship Livia had ever lived, or at least she wanted to believe it.

She turned around on her side, staring at absolutly nothing, remembering every word that came out of her best friend's mouth. Her feelings wouldn't change, and she knew that even if she wouldn't return it, Livia was the best friend she ever had.

She sighed, getting pissed at herself for not being able to take Livia out of her mind. She remembered how they met, how they quickly bonded, and all the time they laughed, or shared special moments. When she finally got out of her thoughts, she noticed the tears that had started to fall, invading her cheeks, and the sad smile spreading on her lips. She hated to admit it, but she needed Livia's friendship more than she ever needed something, and she was gonna get her back, she had to.

With that thought and one last smile, Hermione closed her eyes and fell deeply asleep.

***

Livia woke up in the morning, feeling the dried tears on her cheeks. She didn't dare to open her eyes just yet, thinking of the biggest mistake of her life.

Hermione's face appeared in her mind, making her headache even stronger. She should have tried to win her heart, instead of pushing her away. She thought it would help her not to fall in love with the brunette, but just then, she realized that she already had fallen, and couldn't seem to get back on her feet.

She pulled her legs closer to her, curling her body in a ball and allowed herself to sob at the wrong turn this friendship had taken. She wanted to go back in time and take away those mean words. And even though she knew that the easiest would have been to never meet Hermione, she felt like those days they had spent together was more worth than any other things she had done in her life.

It took her all her strenght to get up from bed, dress up and go join the others in the great hall for breakfast. She sat next to Draco as his eyes fell on her. He took her hand under the table and she quickly turned to him.

"Are you alright?"

Her green eyes met his pale ones. They were soft, and expressed worries.

"I saw you crying yesterday, but you didn't give me the time to talk to you."

Livia looked down in shame, feeling tears coming up to her eyes, one of them escaping on her right cheek. She quickly wiped it off and swallowed her pain.

"I told Hermione we needed to stop being friends, yesterday." she let out in one breath.

"What?" Draco said, surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know." Livia shook her head.

"You know. And I know."

Livia moved her head up slowly and looked at her oldest friend.

"You love her, and you're scared of her rejection." Draco explained.

The petite girl felt her heartbeats accelerate at the veracity of Draco's words. She didn't want to admit it to him, or to herself, but she knew that Hermione's feelings could never turn into love, and the fact that she was aiming right in a broken heart's direction made her do a mistake.

"Maybe." she almost whispered.

"You need to solve this problem, or I will." he threatened.

Livia frowned to him, motionless before Draco got up roughly and headed to the Gryffindor's table. Understanding was he was going to do, Livia tried to stop him and only ended following him around the room.

"Granger." Draco shouted as Livia appeared next to him.

She took his arm and tried to bring him back to the Slytherins' table, but he resisted. Hermione and most of the Gryffindors were staring at the two of them, surprised by their behavior.

"Give her an other chance." Draco simply said.

Hermione's face softened and she glanced quickly at Livia before to look at the blonde boy again.

"I never wanted that friendship to end in first place." she admited, getting up.

Livia felt the tears burning her eyes once again. Without thinking, she started running, crossing the great hall and quickly pushed the door open. She couldn't face this. She couldn't handle to look at her more. The love inside of her was exploding and invading her insides, bringing pain instead of happiness. Her legs seemed to be unable to bring her anywhere else, and she fell on her knees, not bing able to contain the sobs and tears anymore.

She never thought love could hurt as much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione ran out of the great hall as quick as possible, leaving Draco behind, and not even noticing all the eyes turned on her, not aware of people listening to their conversation like they were watching a drama soap on tv.

Instead of running up to her, Hermione stood further from Livia, who was curled down, sobbing, and stared at her, scared of what would happen next. She felt the need to go up to her and comfort her, but didn't dare too. She didn't understand her best friend's pain, but she could hear her own heartbeats accelerate at the thought of what had just happened.

After some unbearable seconds, Hermione put herself down at Livia's level and moved her straight brown hair shining from the ray's lights out of her eyes, slowly putting it behind her ears. She felt one of Livia's tear fall on the back of her hand and looked down, staring at the drop of water which slowly slided down on her palm, and quickly turned her attention back to the pretty brunette.

"I..."

She wanted to appoligize, although she had no idea why, since Livia was the one who had broken off their friendship. Still, deep inside, she knew she was the reason of Livia's tears and sadness, and she felt guilty, without knowing what she had done wrong.

"Livia, tell me what's wrong."

Livia heard the despair in her voice, not knowing if she hated or loved Hermione's skin brushing slowly hers. How could she explain to the pretty girl who seemed to care so much about her, that the reason she couldn't bare being away from her, or too close to her, was that the impossible love inside her was killing her?

She looked up and dared diving her look into Hermione's watering eyes. Livia licked her lips, fighting the urge to take her in her arms and admit her feelings to her.

"No matter what it is, Livia, I want to know."

Hermione seemed sincere and Livia closed her eyes, making more tears run down her cheeks. Her lips opened lightly but she quickly sealed them together again, moving her head frenetically from left to right. She didn't have the strenght to be pushed away from Hermione. Not now, not ever.

"You need to tell me. You have to. And no matter what it is, you'll feel so much better afterwards."

Livia took a big breath, her eyes still closed, and images from the time they spent together came back to her mind like an old movie. She hoped for an happy ending, that's all she seemed to care about.

"I love you..." escaped quickly from her lips, barely audible.

She knew that Hermione had heard well, knowing she was so close to her she felt her breath on her neck, and closed her eyes tighter, expecting to hear mean words, or the sound of footsteps, telling she'd be leaving. She waited for what seemed like an hour, until she felt lips brushing hers awkwardly. Barely believing it, she kept her eyes closed to feel the moment.

There was probably something going wrong, because she was living exactly what she had dreamt of, and although she knew the perfectness of this kiss would be broken somehow, she didn't want to think about it.

It was a simple kiss, nothing passionated, or naughty, but Livia couldn't think of any better moment in her lifeé She remained motionless, fearing she'd scare Hermione away by touching her, or simply moving.

Their lips seperated slowly, leaving Livia the feeling of being filled and complete, like Life was a gift, and Hermione's kiss a miracle.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed Hermione had placed herself on her knees and she looked up to see her facial expression.

Hermione seemed lost, like she had let her will win over her head, her lips opened. It seemed like she was going to tell her something, and Livia waited impatiently to hear what her best friend had to say.

"I shouldn't have." she said in a low tone.

Livia moved her head again, and quickly took both Hermione's hands in hers.

"No, I'm glad you did." Livia admited, squeezing her hands.

Sweetly, Hermione took her hands back, her lips still slightly opened, and got up, trying to find a way to escape this uncomfortable situation.

"No. I shouldn't have. I don't know why I did that. I just..." she stopped and licked her lips. "I wanted to comfort you, and..."

Livia got up at her turn, staring at the beautiful girl in front of her, more in love than ever. She got closer to her but Hermione stepped back, not controlling her emotions anymore.

"I'm sorry Livia."

A tear that was stuck in Hermione's eyelash finally fell on her cheek as she moved her head in deny, before to turn around and runaway as fast as she could, leaving Livia standing alone, pain invading her body was more.

There was no such things as fairy tales. No matter how hard she tried, she had scared the only girl she's ever fell in love with, despite herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione spent the next days by herself, only attending her courses and working on her homework to restrain herself from thinking of the kiss she shared with her best friend. She didn't really succeed ; everytime she'd stop for a break, and before to fall asleep, what happened with Livia was coming back to her mind, bringing a special sensation inside. She was ashamed, yet very excited from the unexplainable happyness filling her mind and body.

She hadn't talked to Livia ever since that day, and although she tried to avoid her, Livia was not trying to get in contact with her in any way. It seemed like she had understood, and gave up, but Hermione was far from being sure that's what she really wanted Livia to do. For some reason she couldn't seem to know, she wanted to take back everything she had said, and just give in to the feelings that seemed to be consuming her. On the other hand, she wasn't ready to face the bad side that a relationship like that could bring.

It was a lose/lose situation, or she thought. She could fight Voldemort on Harry's side, but didn't have the guts to live openly a love story with an other girl, scared of the reactions of the people around her. Sometimes, she didn't make sense at all. She had never been interested in girls, and always thought it would never be the case, but her friendship with Livia turned into something she hadn't expected.

"Fear of the unknown." she whispered to herself.

Sitting at the Gryffindor's table, she sighed and put her face in her hands, tired of trying to change her mind with her school work. It clearly didn't help, and she knew things wouldn't solve themselves. It was useless to keep pretending she didn't miss her best friend, or that she didn't feel anything more for Livia. Actually, the opposite was quite obvious, she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

She bited her bottom lip as she looked subtily at Livia who got up from the Slytherin's table to leave the room. Hermione's heart started to beat quicker at the thought of getting up and running to her, but she remained motionless, holding her breath until Livia had disapeared. She didn't know what to do. Just thinking about having a discussion with Livia was making her feel nervous, and she had no idea how to overcome that feeling.

Her eyes roamed around, looking at all the students talking and laughing with their best friends. She remembered the days she'd spend with Livia, and how free and happy she felt. Now that she was back to being by herself, or to the best, surrounded by two couples, she could easily admit she missed having a best friend to share everything with.

Yes, everyone seemed to have fun with each other except one. Her glance stopped on Draco who was looking at her, something she really wasn't used to. She looked behind her to be sure she was really the one he was staring at and frowned when she noticed no one was standing there. Looking back in his direction, she saw him send her a sad smile before to get up and leave walk to the door.

Without thinking, Hermione closed her books, grabbed them and ran up to him as he was getting out of the great hall. She grabbed his arm, making him jump in surprise and pulled him to a desert corner. When he realized it was her, Draco followed without a word and waited for her words.

"How is she?"

She didn't need to say more ; they both knew the only link between them was Livia. Draco looked at her as a feeling of anger invaded him. He was the one picking up the many pieces of Livia's heart that Hermione had roughly broken, and for this reason, he had difficulty to remain nice to the girl in front of him. Sure, he had rudly disliked her in the past, and had changed to accept the fact that Livia was in love with her, but now that she was standing so close, his feelings were changing again into hatred.

"She could be better." he simply said, trying to keep in mind the promess Livia had made him do.

He had swore on their friendship he wouldn't make Hermione pay in any way for rejecting her, and now that Draco had the chance to hurt Hermione the same way she had hurt his best friend, he started regretting that promess.

"Oh."

Hermione looked away, guilt running quickly inside of her like poison.

"You broke her heart." Draco added, trying to control his tone. "All this simply because you're a coward."

"I'm..."

She was torned between the word "not" and the word "sorry" but she knew that no matter what she'd say, she couldn't make Draco understand. She didn't even understand herself, and she knew she was wrong. She was just starting to realize what Livia was living at the moment, because it seemed to sink into her, too.

"Look, Granger, I promised Livia I wouldn't do anything, so I prefer to leave right now before you make me break that promess, the way you broke her heart." Draco said rudly. "Bye."

He turned around and started leaving when Hermione heard a voice.

"Help me!"

It's only when Draco stopped and turned back to her that she realized it was her own. He came back closer to her and stared into her eyes. He was so close Hermione could smell his perfume and clearly read the anger through his pupils.

"Go talk to her, and tell her you love her, because it's so obvious it's illuminating the room right now."

Without waiting for an answer, he quickly left to go join Livia. He knew it was the only way he could calm himself, and appease his anger, and he didn't want to stay one more second with Hermione.

Looking at him leave, Hermione let out a sigh and sat on the closest stairs, once again putting her face into her hands. She needed a good rest. Maybe tomorrow, she'd find enough courage to go up to Livia and express to her what she felt.


End file.
